A Moment On the Roof
by bluishfrosts
Summary: Robin finds himself deeply conflicted and hurt; his relationship with Starfire hasn't been going too well and Raven has been feeling out of control lately. Could a moment on the roof change it all? Could probably be a series kind of thing if I get enough reviews and follows.


**This is a oneshot on RobxRae, they might be a little bit out of character though. **

**Just tell me if you want a second chapter or if you want another oneshot. **** Thanks for reading. **

**Oh, and of course, Reviews would be most appreciated and would definitely help me to improve. **

Jump city's lights shone in the distance like stars in the night sky. The sound of screeching cars and honks were deafening, but the ashen, lilac-haired girl liked it; the deafening blasts from the city, the cool night's breeze caressing her skin, and the intoxicating smell of flowers blooming in spring. A wave of calmness rushed through her body as she floated inches from the ground, lost once again inside her own world with only three words anchoring her to this world: Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

The moon shone unusually bright that night, smiling down at earth and illuminating Raven's ashen skin and lilac hair. Everything was at peace except for her; she has been feeling a lot uneasy lately and her powers kept on escaping from her body. It couldn't be her lack of self-control, anyone can vouch for that. But what could be disturbing her natural balance inside her body?

Raven stiffened. She felt another presence step onto the tower's roof, and this presence might as well be why she had been meditating all night here.

Robin flung his mask somewhere on the roof as he marched angrily to sit at the edge of the tower. He had to come up here and see the busy city; only the fact jump city was out of harm's way could console him at this point. He knew that having a relationship with an alien-especially a sensitive one-wasn't one of his great ideas. Now he can't concentrate and his team has their guards down as of the moment; how can they possibly be ready for a surprise attack now that Slade's still hanging around?

His trail of thoughts was disturbed by a peculiar feeling of a pair of eyes trained on him. He fumbled for his mask until it dawned on him that he threw it somewhere around here.

Raven floated towards the opposite edge of the roof. She felt the angry aura enveloping their leader instantaneously; has he been fighting with his girlfriend, Starfire, again? Raven figured that was why she had found Robin's mask on the ground awhile ago. She suddenly grew curious; what could possibly be hiding under her team leader's mask? Was Robin any different without it? Just a few steps away she could finally see what had been gnawing at her heart for ages. Her cheeks suddenly grew warmer; she felt sort of embarrassed as reality dawned on her. Her loss of control and her powers escaping her body were mere symptoms of her teenage hormones. She mentally kicked herself as she realized she had been doing a LOT of thinking about their leader recently.

"Rae?" Robin's voice still had its air of superiority but Raven could trace a bit of hurt here and there. Robin patted the glass next to him, beckoning her.

Raven sat down without looking at the boy beside her. She pretended to not know of her leader's missing mask-but she had to look at him sometime. She had expected Robin to have a talk to her about his sensitive alien girlfriend; they had been confiding in each other for weeks now, and she couldn't do anything but let her heart break inside of her as Robin kept on asking advice on what to do to get Starfire's heart.

"Starfire, she-" hurt was now evident in Robin's voice. Raven would not hear of it, so she decided to cut him off. She can't bear to see nor hear him hurt anymore.

"You know, starfire is one of the most complex creatures I've ever known. She needs a lot of space and time for us to understand her. Go back inside and talk to her." Every word felt like acid to her heart, but it was for the good of Robin.

"Rae…" Robin slowly turned to face her but Raven still refused to meet his gaze. "That's not my problem. I broke up with her." Raven was temporarily stunned. She turned to look at the boy beside her, completely forgetting about Robin's vulnerable identity without his mask. She was caught off guard as she found herself staring at eyes the color of the endless sky with every bit of hurt clouding it. For a moment words didn't come to her, until Robin wrapped his arms around the stunned girl.

That finally did it. A red maserati nearby burst into black flames as the powers broke free from Raven's control. She stared at the ruins of the car in absolute horror and pulled away from Robin's embrace.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She heard something shatter downstairs. This was way too dangerous even for someone with strong self-control like her.

"I like you, Rachel Roth." Raven flushed furiously; no one has called her that before. She found it hard to tear away from his blue eyes "if I didn't break up with her, I'd only hurt her a lot more in the future." Robin took hold of her hand.

"Stop!" she tried to yank her hand free but Robin had a vice-like grip. "It's far too-" a pair of lips silenced her. Her heart hammered in her chest, a thousand thoughts ran inside her head, and her control was slowly decreasing by the second. Raven knew her powers were escaping; she roughly pushed Robin away before another innocent thing gets blasted. "You don't know what you're doing!" Raven scolded through gritted teeth as she hid her face inside her hood-afraid that Robin would see the unmistakable red tints on her cheeks.

It was Robin's turn to flush. His cheeks grew warmer. 'I'm sorry I kissed you. Emotions are my fatal flaw." He turned away just as Raven levitated from him.

He closed his hands tightly until his knuckles turned white. What had he been thinking? That a kiss would win the dark girl over? _Nice going there Robin and to think you just made a move on her is just ungentlemanly of you! Things would never be the same… _

A light tap on his right shoulder made him turn.

"You forgot this." Raven's hands brushed away his stray hair as she put on his mask. Robin was rendered speechless as Raven floated down to brush his lips by the slightest with her own. And then she was gone with the wind.

Robin remained standing there, the wind blowing his jet black strands and a smile plastered on his lips. A moment on the roof watching the city lights wouldn't be the only thing that could console him now.


End file.
